Transformers: Transported Worlds
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: G1/Animted crossover. A battle against the Decepticons causes a damaged space bridge to transport a number of transformers into the Animated universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this is set in Season 2 inbetween Return of the Headmaster and Mission accomlpished**

**-------------------**

Wheeljack slowly stood up, his thoughts still cloudy from when the explosion near his feet had sent him into the air and he had landed on the ground hard.

"Ugh my head" the engineer said, holding his head in his hand, his mind replaying the last few minutes of his life in his head.

_The __Decepticons had raided another power plant to steal more energon, the Constructicons had already transported most of the energon cubes to the location of where the Decepticon space bridge was to appear at and the Autobots were trying to stop them._

"_It's over Prime!" Megatron said, raising his fusion cannon to fire at the Autobot leader._

_Optimus Prime dodged the blast and leaps at Megatron, "Not yet it is, Megatron!"_

_Wheeljack, Ironhide, Ratchet, Powerglide and Grimlock approached the space bridge, planning to remove as much of the energon cubes as they could before the space bridge fired up and transported it's cargo to the Decepticons on Cybertron. However Soundwave had spotted them and attacked with a select number of Decepticons._

_Next thing Wheeljack knew, one of the piles of energon exploded as it was hit by a stray shot from Megatron's cannon._

"_Wheeljack, are you alright?" Ratchet ask as he helped him up,_

"_I'm okay, but the space bridge has been damaged" Wheeljack said, pointing at the damaged part of the space bridge, "We've got to…" before he could finish, the space bridge's gate closed._

"_Megatron" Ramjet yelled to the silver Decpticon tyrant, "The space bridge is activating!"_

_Then everything went white._

"The damaged part of the space bridge must have caused it to activate early, but instead of sending me to Cyberton, it transported me somewhere else. The question is where?" Wheeljack muttered to himself as his thoughts cleared, "The space bridge transports matter by distorting space, I could be on another planet, ended up on the other side of the universe"

Looking round, Wheeljack saw that the surrounding environment was the same as earth,

"Okay, so I know I'm on an organic planet, most likely with organic life, but that doesn't help get back."

Walking through the forest that the space bridge had landed him in, the autobot engineer eventually came upon a road.

"Well, wherever I am, I know it has life advance enough to have roads." Wheeljack said as he transformed and drove down the road.

Wheeljack watched through his sensors as he continued to drive down the main road main street of Detroit, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, but a news report from a TV sitting the window of an electronic shop confirmed that Wheeljack was still on Earth. The date how ever…

"The twenty seconded century! But that's almost a two hundred years in the future!" Wheeljack remained silent as he continued to drive, his mind swimming with the effort of trying to figure out what was happening.

The technology the city was using was far more advance then he seen before on earth. The Autobot engineer parked and watched as various robots went with their tasks.

Screams of terror soon drew Wheeljack's attention, snapping him out of fascination with the robots around him. Speeding towards the source of the screaming, the scene the autobot scientist discovered was one that shocked and baffled him.

Several large machines, law enforcement Wheeljack gathered by their appearance, were running amuck, terrorizing the citizens, but what really caught Wheeljack off guard was that there were two autobots he had never seen before.

_This is getting stranger, _Wheeljack thought, _but I best stay hidden and not interfere in anyway until I find out what's going on._

The larger of the two autobots, a big green mech, lifted one of the police robots above his head and threw it into two others, destroying all three,

"Bulkhead! Behind you!" the black, ninja like mech yelled, noticing one of the out of control police droid about to attack the big green autobot from behind. In one swift movement the autobot ninja had drawn a shuriken like weapon and threw it at the sneaking police robot, severing one of its arms, Bulkhead then turned round and slammed a fist into the damaged droid.

"Somebody help us!!!"

Turning round at the scream, Wheeljack saw that one of the buildings were damaged during the fight and was about to collapse on top of two humans. Reacting by reflex, Wheeljack forgot about staying hidden and transformed, picking the humans up in his hands, narrowly missing the falling debris by seconds.

"You're safe now" Wheeljack said to the two humans, lowering them to the ground, "hurry and get out of here."

As the two humans ran off, wheeljack turned round to see the two autobots looking at him in surprise. The sudden appearance of Wheeljack had left the autobots off guard, allowing them to be caught unaware by the police bots.

The police robots began to close in on the stunned autobots, ready to finish them. Seeing fellow autobots in danger, even ones he has never seen before, Wheeljack lunch a system scrambler from his shoulder launcher on to the leading police drone.

As the spider like device landed on the robot, the police droid gave an electronic sheik and crashed in the others. Wheeljack's momentarily relief at the other two autobots safety was quickly replace with dread as he realised the last two robots have turned their attention on him and there was no time for him to dodge their attack.

Something suddenly swished past him and the next thing Wheeljack saw was an axe buried into the closest of the police robot, it was then Wheeljack saw them. Three other autobots had arrived and with in moments the remaining out of control robot was destroyed.

"Is that the last of them?" a red and blue bot, that looked familiar to Wheeljack, asked the others,

"Sure thing, boss bot," the one the others called Bulkhead said and held up a strange crystal like object, "it was another Allspark fragment."

"But a fragment in just one Police robot doesn't explain how a number of them ran out of control" the shortest of the group added.

The leader of the team nodded, "I think there might be more to this then meets the optic, but right now we have other concerns." The autobots looked over at Wheeljack,

"Does either of you know where this new bot came from?" a white and red mech asked Bulkhead and the black autobot.

"No idea," Bulkhead answered, "at first we thought he was just a normal car, and then suddenly he transformed and saved two humans."

After a moment the red and blue leader, shortly followed by the rest of his team, walked towards Wheeljack, "I don't know who you are, but you helped us out more then you could have imagined." He said and offered his head to the engineer, "My name is Optimus Prime."

Wheeljack's optics widened as he realises what he forgotten, that the space bridge works by distorts both space AND reality.

He was in another reality


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shocked, Wheeljack stepped back from the group of Autobots.

"This is wrong, I-I gotta go!" Wheeljack said, turning away and running. Optimus Prime watched as the Autobot engineer sped away before he could say anything. With a sigh, Optimus turned to face his crew, "What's his problem?" Bumblebee said.

"Should we go after him?" Bulkhead asked,

"No," Optimus said, "As much as I like to know more about this new Autobot, we got other matters to deal with. Such as putting this Allspark fragment with the others and repairing the damages to this street."

As the Autobots headed back to their base, Optimus Prime paused for a moment and looked back towards the road Wheeljack had disappeared down, before catching up with the others.

00000000

Driving as fast as he could, Wheeljack's thoughts raced through his mind with panic and worry. He was in another reality, a different universe with a different earth and timeline from his.

"This is bad. " Wheeljack said to himself, "If this reality is as different as I fear it is, then there may not be any space bridge technology here. Which means I might be stuck here forever." Stopping and transforming to robot mode, Wheeljack saw he had reached a warehouse district.

"This seems like a suitable place to set up camp" the Autobot engineer said as he entered one of the warehouses. As he arranged the warehouse to something more to his liking, Wheeljack began to wonder if any others from his dimension had been brought here as well.

000000000

"Soundwave! Laserbeak's back." Rumble said, reporting to the Decepticon communication officer.

Soundwave turned to see the avian con flying towards him, with a push of the button to open his chest compartment as Laserbeak transformed to cassette mode and slide in.

Soundwave stood silent for a few moments as he scanned the information Laserbeak had gathered.

"It seems that you were right in that this is not earth that we know." Soundwave said, looking over at Starscream, "According to Laserbeak's findings, we have indeed been transported into another Dimension."

The Decepticon air commander nodded slightly after hearing Soundwave's report, "I suspected as much," he said as he walked over to the other Decepticons gathered in their temporary shelter, "I detected several unknown compounds in the atmosphere that don't exist in our own realty."

"So what if this earth I different from ours," Rumble said, following Starscream and Soundwave, "what matters is can we get back to our own reality?"

"In theory…" the red and silver seeker replied, "If we can find a space bridge or a device similar to it, we should be able to adapt it to meet our needs."

Starscream looked at the other Decepticons that had been transported by the damaged space bridge,

Brawl, Onslaught, Swindle, Dead End, Ramjet looked up as the two high ranking cons approached while the Consturcticon Longhaul moved between them, repairing any damaged they had received in battle.

"There is one more thing Laserbeak has to report," Soundwave spoke up, "There are Autobots here."

000000000

"Once again, Detroit and its citizens have been saved by the efforts of the Autobots," The News announcer said, reporting the Autobot's latest heroics, "defeating a number of rogue police robots and helping to repair the damage. Porter C. Powell, the current head of Sumdac Industries, refused to comment of on the matter of the police bots malfunction."

"Is there any reason why we were brought here?" Bumblebee whispered over to Prowl. The black mech held a finger up to his lips to hush Bumblebee and looked over to the screen.

After completing the repairs to the damaged street, the Autobots had returned to base to find Sentinel Prime waiting for them with orders that they were to meet with Ultra Magnus. And here they were, standing in the command centre of the Elite Guard's ship, watching the recording of a news report of the Autobots actions today. Prowl glanced over to Optimus, and was sure that the crew commander, as well as Ratchet, were thinking the exact same thing was the reason they were called here.

Just then, the News Anchor continued, "But the most astounding thing of this incident was the sudden appearance of a never seen before Autobots." the screen changed to show a camera bot's footage of Wheeljack rescue of the two citizens and of his sudden departure.

Ultra Magnus nodded to Jazz, signalling for his second in command to stop the playback.

"As you have probably guessed, I have called you all here to discuss this case, regarding this mysterious new Autobot." Ultra Magnus said, looking to and fro the assembled Autobots before him.

"I'm afraid we're as much in the dark about this as you are, sir" Optimus said, "all that we know for sure is that he was there on the scene from near the beginning, but didn't reveal himself until that moment."

Ultra Magnus stood in thought for a moment and spoke, "I want you and your team to try and find this Autobot and find out who he is and where he came from."

"Understood sir" Optimus and his team saluted and left to begin their mission.

000000000

At the same time in the dark caverns that were the Decepticons' base, Megaton watched the very same news report the autobots had seen.

"Blitzwing," The silver tyrant said, turning slightly to look at the triple changer, "I want you to find this new Autobot and bring him here for some…questioning."

00000000

After exploring the island for a bit, Grimlock looked at the forest before him. He wasn't sure were he was or how he got here after the Space bridge attack, but somehow, this island was almost familiar to the Dinobot commander. It was calm, peaceful, a parade-

"Intruders!"

Grimlock barely turned round when his attackers leapt at him

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Grimlock pushed himself back on to his feet as he looked at his attackers. While the fact that two of his attackers bared more then a passing resemblance to his team mates, Swoop and Slag, registered in the back of his mind, the Dinobot leader was more focused on the third of his attackers as it looked just like him.

"Me Grimlock don't know why you look like Dinobots, but me Grimlock no like being attacked from behind by cowards!" Grimlock said as he pointed at the three dinosaur based robots,

"Me Grimlock not coward! Me Grimlock destroy intruder!" the Grimlock look-alike said and transformed to robot mode, followed by the other two strange Dinobots

Grimlock watched as his attackers drew their weapons and began to advance. Drawing his own weapon, the Dinobot commander charged towards his foes.

ooooooo

Wheeljack drove through the New Detroit, gathering more information about his situation.

He was still in awe of the robotic technology around him. True it was no match for Cybertron's, but compared to the somewhat primitive technology of his reality's earth, it was almost as if he was back on his home planet again.

ooooooo

While Wheeljack explored the world around him, Blitzwing drew closer to his objective. The Decepticon triple changer saw Wheeljack and began to formulate his attack plan.

"There's ze Autobot! I shall destroy him!"

"However… Megatron did order me to bring ze Autobot back for questioning. On ze other hand, he didn't specify ze condition ze Autobot was to be returned in."

"Well that's settled! Ready or not, here I come! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The insane jet swooped down, firing rays of ice and flames at his target.

Reacting quickly, Wheeljack transformed and tried to protect the humans from the Decepticon while firing a few shot to try and throw his attacker off guard.

oooooooooo

{Prime!} Ratchet called on Optimus' com link as the bot drove down the highway, {I think I've found our mystery bot.}

"I read you Ratchet, what's the location?" Optimus asked, prepared to turn if need be.

{He's down by the pair, near the warehouse district, but he's under attack by Blitzwing.}

"I'm on my way. I'll meet up with the others there." Optimus responded, speeding towards the location.

{Roger that. I'll be there to assist as fast as I can.} Ratchet said, closing the transmission and speed off as well.

ooooooooooo

Dodging the shots, the jet dived down towards the Autobot engineer and transformed to robot form, tackling Wheeljack to the floor. Looking up at the Decepticon's face, Wheeljack recognised his attacker despite the differences of his appearance in this reality, "Blitzwing! Even here you're all brawn and no brain" he said as he kicked the triplechanger off of him.

"You want brains! I'll show you brains when I crush your puny head casing!" Blitzwing yelled, two streams of red hot flames flying towards Wheeljack. Dodging the flames, Wheeljack looked to see the Decepticon triplechanger charging at him, knocking them down to the ground.

With a swish and a click, Blitzwing's face changed, replaced with one black as night and with a crazed smile that looked as it should be on a Jack o lantern, "Are you still under warranty?" the con said as, tacking advantage of the Autobot's moment of confusion, he began to rip Wheeljack's arm from out of its socket, the sound of wrenching metal filled the air along with the Autobot engineer's scream.

"Well it looks as if you've just been disarmed! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blitzwing laughed madly.

Wheeljack struggled to try and kick Blitzwing off of him, but already felt that he was already growing weaker due to the large amount of mech fluid and energon flowing out of his wound. With an insane grin, Blitzwing rose up on to his feet, his face changed to his cold, more intellectual persona,

"I think it iz time that ve take you to Megatron and have a little…. chat with him."

Suddenly, a series of electrical zaps hit the tall triplechanger across the back, knocking him off balance, while at the same time Wheeljack felt himself being lifted up by a seemingly invisible force and slowly being carried away from the Decepticon.

"You're not taking him anywhere, Blitzwing!"

Lifting his head in the direction of the voice, Wheeljack saw that it was the red and blue he had meet before.

This reality's Optimus Prime.

Along side him was the other Autobots Wheeljack had saw when he first arrived.

"Bumblebee, take Sari someplace safe and out of harm's way" Optimus instructed the small yellow mech of the group, now regretting his decision to allow the girl to join in and help look for the mysterious Autobot.

"I'll watch over Sari" Ratchet said as he lowered Wheeljack a safe distance from the battled, "This bot looks like he's going to need quite a bit of repair work and the key's power would really help out."

As the human girl ran off to help the Autobot medic, Optimus turned back to face Blitzwing, "It's your choice Blitzwing, leave now or fight all of us by yourself."

Blitzwing glared at the Autobots, "You think you beat me!" he yelled, shaking his fist in anger, "I will crush you like aluminum cans!"

SWISH! CLICK!

"And then I'll draw moustaches on your faces!"

"Don't you ever shut up?!" Bulkhead yelled, swinging his wreaking ball at the insane triple changer.

Ratchet looked down at the Autobot before him, examining the extent of the damage done to him, "We need to patch up this severed arm fast before this bot loses any more mech fluid." the medic said as he placed the detached limb next to the exposed joint that was Wheeljack's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Sari said as she, with help from Ratchet, climbed up to Wheeljack's chest to reach his Autobot emblem, "my key will fix him up in no time". Placing the key against the red symbol, Sari waited for it to slid open and reveal a key slot like it did the other times the key repaired the Autobots, but nothing happened.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Sari said, aiming the question towards the key in her hand as if hoping it would give an answer.

"…It won't work…" Wheeljack said weakly. He had no idea what the device the human had was or how it worked, but he could already tell that it would have no effect on him due to his other reality origin.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashion way" Ratchet said, taking out a welding touch like medic tool and began to work on reattaching the Autobot's arm, "What's your name?" he asked,

"Wheeljack." The engineer said weekly.

Meanwhile, the other Autobots continued to battle with Blitzwing. Bulkhead used his strength to push the Decepticon off balance while Prowl and Bumblebee used their speed to keep the Triplechanger on the defence.

"This iz a waste of my time!" Blitzwing shouted as he tried to incinerate Bumblebee with his flames, and then changed to his cold personality, "Indeed. The longer this take, increases the chance of the Elite Guards learning of our presence here on earth, and that of Megatron's." Deciding to cut his loses; the Decepticon triplechanger transformed to jet mode and flew up and away at top speed.

ooooooooooooo

Soundwave watched from his hiding place as the Decepticon jet flew away. His abilities as the Decepticons' communication surveillance officer allowed made it quite easy for Soundwave to pick up the Autobots' communication and learn the whereabouts for the fight and while he found the battle as a perfect chance to gain information about this reality's Autobots and Decepticons, what really caught the Decepticon's interest was the key that he saw the human girl had tried to use on Wheeljack. Even though whatever the human child wanted the key to do didn't work, just a quick scan of it had already told him that the small key had an unbelievable amount of energy in it, energy that he could use. Soundwave reached for his eject button, "Laserbeak eject."

Ooooooooooooo

"Oh yeah! We kicked Decepticon skid plate!" Bumblebee yelled triumphantly, acting as if he took on Megatron himself.

"Don't go polishing your servos for a medal yet kid." Ratchet said, as he slowly welded the broken joint of Wheeljack's shoulder back together, "He chose to run so that Magnus and the others don't come here."

"Ratchet's right Bumblebee," Optimus agreed with the medic, "Whatever reasons the Decepticons want this Autobot for. They don't want the Elite Guard finding out about it. From here on, we'll have to be careful"

"CAAAAWWWW!"

Before any of the Autobots could react, a large metal condor swooped down on group, grabbed Sari and flew off as quickly as it had appeared.

"SARI!!" Bulkhead yelled and ran after his human friend's kidnapper,

"So much for being careful" Bumblebee said and went after his two friends.

0000000000000000

"Let me go you big buzzard!" Sari shouted as she struggled to get free from the avian robot's grip on her shoulders. As Sari began to wonder where she was being taken, the Decepticon let go of her, dropping the girl into the palm of a blue hand.

"Human, you will comply." Soundwave said, looking down at the small girl he held, "As I watched you and your Autobot friends, I have been scanning your key and can detect a power equal to the Matrix."

Sari looked at the Decepticon insignia on the blue bot's chest and slowly looked up into the con's face, "Soundwave?" she whispered in surprise, remembering the former music bot who shared the same general apprentice as of this Decepticon.

"You will give me the key." Soundwave ordered.

"Not even if you asked nicely." Sari retorted, holding on to her key tightly

Before Soundwave could say or do anything, Bulkhead's wreaking ball slams into the Decepticon, knocking him backwards. Sari, thrown into the air when Soundwave was hit, screamed in fright before being safely caught by Bumblebee.

"Sari, are you okay?" the speedy Autobot asked, making sure his human friend was unharmed,

"Yeah, Bumblebee," Sari replied with a relived sigh, "I'm okay, thanks."

Seeing that Sari was now safe, Bulkhead walked over to the prone body of Soundwave and, with a vice like grip on his neck, lifted the Decepticon Communication officer into the air.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but you made a big mistake in trying to harm my friend!" the green Autobot said, his grip on Soundwave's neck tightened.

Soundwave clawed at Bulkhead's hand, trying to prevent his neck from being crushed by the huge Autobot's tightened grip. Looking for a way to break free, Soundwave's hand moved from the hand around his neck to the eject button on his shoulder.

As Soundwave's chest opened and two cassettes flew out, the two Autobots and human watched in confusion.

"What was that?" Bumblebee asked, one optic widened to gave him an expression similar to raising an eyebrow,

"Are those cassettes tapes?" Sari said, remembering seeing images of them during one of her lessons with Tutor-bot, "Those are like ancient, where did you get them, an antiques store?"

Any other taunts were cut short as the two cassettes began to transform. The three soon found themselves looking at two robots that were roughly the same size as full grown human,

"Hey, Who are you calling ancient?!" the purple one of the two retorted, holding his fist up in a threaten manner,

"I say we pulverise the little meat bag!" the one painted red and black said to his partner,

"I agree Frenzy; we can also trash these Autobots for messing with Soundwave."

"You two? Trash us?" Bumblebee said, trying not to laugh, "You guys don't even reach my knee and you think you can trash us?"

Rumble and Frenzy responded by transforming their arms to their pile driver from and began to use them on the ground. As the ground began to shake from the cassette cons' action, both Bumblebee and Bulkhead stumbled as they tried to keep their balance. Losing his grip as he tried to keep his balance, Bulkhead let go of Soundwave, dropping the Decepticon to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Soundwave quickly ejected more cassettes, "Laserbeak, Ravage, Ratbat. Eject. Operation, battle." The three tapes quickly transformed and began to attack the two Autobots.

"Sari! run!" Bumblebee told the girl, as the Decepticon panther pounced on him. Realising that there was no point arguing, Sari turned and ran out of the ally as Soundwave rose to his feet and, seeing that the cassettes had the human's two protectors on the ropes, pursued after her.

"We got to help Sari!" Bulkhead said as he tried to swat the purple bat like con away from him,

"But we can't do anything as long as these small bots keep getting our way." Bumblebee replied as he fired his stingers at Rumble and Frenzy.

Sari continued to run, trying to see if she could spot Optimus or the others. All the while she could hear the heavy footfalls of Soundwave as he enviably closed in on her.

"Sari!" Looking round, Sari soon saw owner of the voice that had called out to her, "Prowl." She smiled in relief, glad to see the cyber ninja driving along side her in his motorcycle form.

"Get on quickly," Prowl said, slowing down to allow Sari to get on, "Optimus and Ratchet are on their way. Where's Bumblebee and Bulkhead?"

"They're back in the alleyway." Sari answered, "That Decepticon somehow can send smaller ones out of himself. They're fighting right now."

Soundwave raised his gun and aimed at Prowl. Despite the motorcycle's speed, Soundwave was sure that he could shoot out the Autobot's tires before he could get away. As he squeezed the trigger, Soundwave stopped as an unusual sound reached his audio receptors. Quickly Identifying the sound as that of a plane approaching close o the ground and him, Soundwave turned round, getting hit in the arm by laser fire.

Having seen this, Sari quickly looked up to see their rescuer in the form of a small red plane.

"Don't worry; it's Powerglide to the rescue!" the plane said, transforming into a bot of Bumblebee's size and continued to fire on the blue Decepticon. Shielding himself from any serious injury from the Minibot's attack, Soundwave soon spotted the forms of Ironhide, Brawn and Hound in their vehicle modes approaching, as he was to call for backup, Starscream's voice boomed out of his comm. link, {Attention all Decepticons. You are to come here at my co-ordinates immediately.}

"Negative." Soundwave responded, "In process of obtaining item of great importance."

oooooooooooooo

"I don't care what you are doing Soundwave!" Starscream snapped, "I ordered you to come here now!"

The Decepticon Air Commander's comm. link remained silent for while until Soundwave spoke again, {Understood. Will comply.}

{We're on our way Starscream,} Rumble's voice came on now, {but I'm telling ya now on Soundwave's behalf. This has better be good.}

"Oh it is Rumble," Starscream smirked and looked over his shoulder at the Blitzwing, "It is."

oooooooooooooo

"Sari, are you alright" Optimus asked as Prowl, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, along with their new friends rejoined their commander and medic.

"I'm fine." Sari said, smiling, "Bumblebee and Bulkhead saved me and Prowl helped keep me safe."

"To be honest, we had gotten some help." Prowl said, indicating to the four Autobots behind him.

"I see you meet them as well." Ratchet said, pointing over his shoulder with a thumb to a white bot working on finishing the repairs to the Wheeljack.

"Glad you guys finally made it." Wheeljack said,

"It was a synch, Wheeljack." The red van Autobot said, "As soon as Hound picked up the first tremor, we knew it was Frenzy and Rumble up to no good and pinpointed the location of those two Decepticreeps."

"There we are." The white Autobot suddenly said, "That's your arm fixed up good as new."

"Thanks doc." Wheeljack said, slowly getting up. He looked over to Optimus, "I'm sure you got some questions you would like to ask me, am I right Optimus?"

At this, Optimus noticed that the other mystery Autobots looked at him with a surprised look in their eyes as he nodded, "That's correct. If you all could follow me and my team, I would be glad if you can give us some answers." He asked.

"I would be more then happy to." Wheeljack replied with a chuckle.

oooooooooooooo

"So let me get this straight. You lot claim to be Autobots from another reality, where there's different versions of us, and that you ended up here when a space bridge damaged during a battle and transported you and a bunch of Decepticons from your reality to this place?" Sentinel Prime asked. After returning to the Elite Guard ship, Optimus had brought Wheeljack and his team before Ultra Magnus, where the Autobot engineer then explained to the High ranking Autobot and his comrades who they were and how they arrived there. As he looked round at the ship's occupants, Wheeljack told tell by their expressions that whatever they expected, his answer wasn't it. Some members of Optimus' crew, him included, looked in shock and amazement at the self-claimed group of other worldly Autobots, Jazz watched them with curious interest while Ultra Magnus simply looked at them as if trying to confirm what Wheeljack said was true by mere examining the engineer.

The blue one the others had called Sentinel Prime, however, clearly showed that he had believed them at all.

"That was the most phoney baloney story I have ever heard!" the blue Prime said, advancing toward Wheeljack so he could look at the Autobot face to face. Wheeljack stepped back a bit.

"You expect us to believe that you come from a different world just because you tell us some far fetch story and have a few bots with the same name? Well I got news for you, I DON'T!" Wheeljack flinched as Sentinel shouted the last part, "That story of yours is as believable as the one Optimus here told us about facing Megatron and beating him."

Optimus decided to step in, "Hold on there Sentinel. Just because you don't believe Wheeljack doesn't make his claim false." he said, stepping between the between Sentinel and Wheeljack, putting some space between the two bots.

"Well I for one think Wheeljack here may be on the level" Jazz said, voicing his option.

"Agreed," Ultra Magnus said, "I believe they're telling the truth as well. Several members of our science team have already come up with a number of theories about alternate realties."

Jazz nodded, "just think of it, Sentinel, there may be more of you out there."

"Now there's a scary thought." Bumblebee remarked before Ratchet quickly hushed him.

"So tell us man," Jazz spoke, looking to Wheeljack, "What's your world like? Is there any differences from here?"

The engineer nodded, "Well… so far, from out we seen of this world, there are indeed one or two big differences between our worlds. For example, there's the obvious one about our differences in appearances." he said, looking at the two Ratchets.

"Anything else?" Ultra Magnus asked, prompting Wheeljack to continue. At this Ironhide decided to step followed and help Wheeljack explain, "Another difference is that about the name of Prime." The Elite Guard and Optimus' crew seemed to look more alert at this remark, Sentinel being the first to respond, "And what do you mean by that?"

"In our world, the name Prime is giving to…. important bots" Wheeljack replied. Optimus blinked in slight puzzlement upon hearing this as, however slight it was, he was sure that Wheeljack had briefly looked toward him when the engineer talked about Primes, "What sort of important bots?" he asked.

Before either Wheeljack or Ironhide could answer, an alert began to ring out from the ship's computer. Jazz quickly approached the computer's consol and began entering commands into it,

"What is the situation, Jazz?" Ultra Magnus asked, standing up from his command chair.

"It's the ship's communication systems," Jazz answered, "someone is trying to contact us."

"Can you get any more information about it?"

"We won't need to. The computer has pinpointed the signal; the sender is approaching the ship. I'm putting a visual up now." The gathered Autobots watched as the computer screen changed to show a red Simi trailer truck and approaching the ship.

"It's him!" Wheeljack yelled, looking to his allies, "He's here!"

Optimus watched as Wheeljack and his friends talked excitedly among themselves and gave a quick explanation that the caller was another of their friends. As Wheeljack, Ironhide and the others headed to the ship's entry ramp to greet their friend, Optimus thought he heard one of them saying, "It's Optimus, he's really here."

"Quite your stalling, Optimus." Sentinel said, roughly shoving Optimus aside, "You service bots may stay here and out of sight, where second rate gear heads like you belong, but I for one plan to see this bot with my own optics."

Optimus and his crew followed Sentinel and the others out,

"Hey Boss bot," Bumblebee said, walking along side his commander, "Did I imaging it, or did you hear them saying your name as well when they were talking about their friend?" Optimus gave a nod in response.

"Perhaps this friend of theirs is their realties version of you." Prowl said, as they left the ship and approached the advancing truck. Sentinel, hearing this laughed, "You must be joking. You're a service bot and nothing more. As if you could be anything more then a…" Sentinel's final words died in his throat as he and the Autobots watched in stunned surprise the truck cab transform.

The Autobot was large, he was easily the tallest of all the gathered Autobots except for perhaps Ultra Magnus and even then the two were probably of the same height, he also was quite powerful looking, as if he could take on an army Decepticons on single-handedly and beat them, but what had really surprise them was that he was almost looked liked Optimus. As he returned the grateful cheers and welcomes from his friend the new Autobot walked to Ultra Magus and gave a welcoming and respectful salute, it was then that the bot spoke words that shocked Optimus, his crew and the Elite Guard.

"Greeting, I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots."

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here it is, it took a bit longer then expected and need to be rewriting once or twice due to one or two things the latest eps of season 3 have revealed, but here the next chapter.**

**To try and help tell the characters with the same name apart, the ones from the G1 time will have the phrase "reality displaced" or something similar add in front their name, possibly a bit more world then need, but it's the best way I could think of without any forth wall braking.**

**For the Optimus primes, however I have a simpler way to tell which one is which in the story. G1 Optimus will be referred to as Prime and the Animated one will be called Optimus.**

**Hopeful that helps you tell who's who and now for the chapter.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Everyone except for the reality displaced Autobots stood in shock, looking at Prime. Ultra Magnus, being the least surprised, reacted first, "Greeting Optimus Prime," he said, extending a welcoming hand, "I am Ultra Magnus, Supreme Commander and leader of the Cybertron Elite Guard. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to our ship."

Prime accepted the hand sake and nodded respectively as he said, "Thank you Ultra Magnus. I am glad to see my follow Autobots have made it here, safe and sound."

As the Autobot leaders from two realities talked, Sentinel stared speechlessly; He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Optimus Prime? Leader of the Autobots! It couldn't be. He had to be imaging it, Sentinel decided, _there was no way a bot like Optimus could ever hope to be leader. _While Sentinel Prime tried to make sense of this, Optimus stood with his crew watching his dimensional counterpart in amazement.

"Did you hear that Big bot?" Bumblebee said as he faced Optimus, "He's leader of his Autobots… and he's you!"

"I heard," Optimus replied, "I just can't believe it."

"Believe it kid." Ratchet said, "I always thought you'd be a great leader one day, but I must admit, I never expected something like this."

At that moment, Ultra Magnus turned and headed back to the Elite Guard's ship, "Let us continue this inside."

ooooooooooo

"Well… Blitzwing isn't it? I must say, I am impressed." Starscream said as he and his fellow reality displaced allies followed the triplechanger through the mine that was this realty's Decepticon base. Blitzwing ignored the seeker and continued to lead the way. Soon the Decepticons entered the main chamber of the Decepticon base, as Starscream scanned the area with his optics and soon spotted the mech sitting on the throne at the end of the chamber. Starscream had to admit, this realty's Megatron was certainly as imposing, if not more, as the Megatron he knew. Unlike Blitzwing, this realty's Megatron bared a very close resemblance to his counterpart, yet it was the warlords's differences that really caught the Air Commander's optic.

Spotting the gathered transformers approaching him, Megatron stood up to his full height, glaring sternly at Blitzwing, "What is the meaning of this Blitzwing? I had sent you to bring me the Autobot for questioning and yet, you fail to bring me the bot I ordered you to get."

"Forgive me Megatron, but I'm afraid ze Autobots had ze mystery bot too well protected for me to retrieve him by myself." Blitzwing said in his icy personality, "However, I did manage to find someone vho could still give you ze answers you want."

At this Starscream stepped forward and began to speak, "Oh mighty Megatron, it is a great ple-" the seeker was cut off as, in one quick movement, Megatron rose from his seat, pinned Starscream against a wall and held his sword held to the jet's neck.

"Your appearance may be different, but I can still recognise you Starscream." Megatron said, moving the blade closer to Starscream's neck; ready to sever the seeker's head from his body.

"W-w-wait! You got it wrong!" Starscream stammered, "I'm not the bot you think I am. I've come to offer you help!"

"That iz true, Megatron." Blitzwing said, "I, at first, thought he vaz Starscream az vell, but there is something… different about him."

"Allow me to explain." The reality displaced Air commander said, giving a somewhat grovelling bow to Megatron, "My comrades and I come from another reality. You see, we were transporting Energon though our Space bridge to Cybertron when the…"

"Space bridge?" Megatron looked towards Starscream with sadden interest, "You have access to a space bridge?" he asked.

Starscream blinked slightly, puzzled at this sudden interest about their technology, but answered anyway, "Yes, we use it for transporting energon to Cybertron." As the Seeker continued to explain, Megatron watched the group of the self claimed Decepticons from another reality. There was one that apart from a more boxy appearance looked just like the arms dealer Swindle, another looked to be a white body double of this new Starscream, though the placement of the wings as well as their design and the helmet was different and then there was Soundwave, the one who's appearance matched that of Megatron's own creation during his attempts to regain his body. _Perhaps they really are from another reality_, he thought.

Deciding to believe their claim of being from another reality, Megatron tapped a command into one of the control consoles; bring up the space bridge schematics he had stole from the Autobots up on the screen, "Only the Autobots have access to space bridge technology in this dimension, however, we have managed to acquire these plans and are now working on construction for our plans to conquer Cybertron from the inside."

Starscream examined the schematics and smirked, "Impressive. Although I must say, these schematics seem to be incomplete. You'll reverse engineer the entire thing to get a working space bridge up and running." The jet turned to Soundwave and said, "Soundwave upload the plans for our space bridge and compare them with theirs."

The Communication Officer nodded and did as he was instructed. After awhile Soundwave responded, "The space bridges are compatible. Combining of the plans will make space bride operational."

Megatron listened to this and turned to Starscream, an evil smile on his face, "Well then…Starscream, I believe we can work together for some mutual benefits."

ooooooooooo

"And so the war has resumed on Earth. Where Megatron and his Decepticons plan to take the planet's resources for their plans of universal conquest." Prime said as finished telling his tale about the war between the Autobots and Decepticons in his own reality to the Elite Guards and Optimus' crew.

Optimus had listened with a mixture of interest, also shock. He couldn't believe what Prime had told them about Cybertron, about how the war with the Decepticons still gripped their planet and how it had drained their home planet of all energy sources.

"Your tale about Cybertron's condition in your reality is certainly a grim one, Prime" Ultra Magnus finally spoke, Jazz nodded grimly in agreement. Sentinel, however, merely scoffed, "I got to hand it to you. That is really an interesting tale… about how big of a mess up you made of everything."

"Hey now! Just a slag gone minute." Ironhide said, standing up to the blue Prime, "You can't go talking about what you don't know. If it weren't for Prime, Megatron would have wiped us out long ago."

Before the argument could go any farther or brake into a fight, Ultra Magnus intervened, "That's enough Sentinel." He said, thumping the bottom of his Magnus Hammer on the ground to make his point. Turning back to face Prime, Ultra Magnus resumed talking to Prime,

"I must say, Optimus Prime, apart form your tale, I am quite surprise at your rank as leader." At this, Magnus looked over to Optimus, "Optimus here, while he has show great potential and leader skills, is just the commander of a space bridge crew."

Prime watched the younger bot that his counterpart with curiosity. The mech reminded Prime so much about himself, back when he was young and even more of his past life as Orion Pax. _Perhaps greatest might still be in his future. _Prime thought.

"I'll say," Sentinel spoke up, striding up to Prime as if with a purpose, "Optimus is a first grade washout. So how does a bot like YOU end up as leader of all Autobots?"

Optimus sighed. He should have known Sentinel would do something like this, but then again, he was curious to find how Prime became leader as well and he was sure he wasn't the only one.

Prime looked round reluctantly. He did not wanted to say, due to the fact certain bots would find out something they wouldn't want to know, but one look into Sentinel Prime's optics told him that the blue mech wouldn't rust till he got an answer.

"Alright…" Prime sighed, "I'll tell you. In our reality, there is an item of great impotence to the Autobots, called the Matrix. It is handed down from Prime to Prime so that each new leader of the Autobots can guide them with the accumulated wisdom of those before him. I was given the Matrix and chosen to be the new leader of the Autobots after the previous leader, Sentinel Prime was killed by Megatron over nine million ago."

At this, everyone turned to face Sentinel to see his reaction to Prime's response. Sentinel stood motionless, staring wide optics at nothing. Both Optimus and Prime were sure that Sentinel was in deep shock at the discovery of his dimensional counterpart's fate. Slowly, Jazz approached the blue bot, "Hey Sentinel? You alright there?" he asked, reaching out to put a hand on his comrade's shoulder, his white fingers brushed blue truck's shoulder.

At once, Sentinel tipped back and, like a giant red wood, slowly fell to the ground with a loud crash, all the while not moving a single servo.

After a short moment of awkward silence, Jazz straightened up and said, "I think he might be out of it for a while…."

ooooooooooooo

"Well Long Haul? Are you sure it can be done?" Starscream asked as the Consturcticon looked thought the plans the Seeker had given him. Long Haul looked up from the plans unsurely. He was starting to wish the other Consturctions were here, sure he complained that they usually just make him haul the supplies and debris from the construction areas, but at lest then Starscream wouldn't be placing all the work on him. He had no idea if it would truly work, he just builds things. He wasn't a scientist. that was supposed to be Starscream's former function before the war.

"…Maybe," the green mech finally replied," if we can get the right parts and find away to recreate the anomaly, then yes, combining our space bridge technology with theirs could get us back to our own reality."

Starscream smiled and nodded, "Good, Then we should begin construction as soon as possible. Once the space bridge is complete, not only will we be able to return to our reality, but giving the Decepticons a hand in conquering their universe can't hurt a bit as well."

ooooooooooooo

"So this is your base?"

"Yes, it may not seem so much at first, but we managed to make it home." Optimus replied, showing Prime and his Autobots their base. After the Elite Guard had dismissed them, Optimus and his crew had offered to let the reality displaced Autobots stay at their base.

"It's about time." Turning round Optimus saw Sari coming into the room. Before the Autobots headed to the Elite Guard's ship, Bumblebee had dropped Sari off back at the base, but now that they were back the human girl wanted to know everything that had happened, "So come on guys, what happened at th- Whoa…" Sari trailed of as she saw Prime, forgetting all about wanting to know what the Elite Guard had to say to Optimus and the others.

"Sari," Optimus said, "This is Optimus Prime, a Autobot leader from another reality." he interacted to his double,

"Cool." was Sari's response to this.

"Sari is a friend of ours." Optimus explained to Prime and his Autobots, "She's been helping us to understand earth and its customs more."

Prime nodded in understanding, "We had the same kind of help when we arrived on Earth in our reality. From a teenager named Spike and his farther, Sparkplug." He explained.

Just then the Autobot's base computer began to flash a warning across its screen. Hurrying to the computer, Ratchet began to scan thought whatever it is the computer's warning was about.

"Teletraan is detecting some sort of disturbance on Dinobot Island." The aged Medic bot said looking over to the others, "Not quite sure what it is, but it's big."

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This note is directed to dr-fan/mai-lover. This story is set in near the beginning of season two as I had clearly stated at the beginning of the story and it clearly shows through out the story, long before the truth about Sari is discovered. So STOP sending review after review going on that I should include Sari in her technorganic stage! That version of Sari has no part of the series at the time this story is set and therefore not in the story. So stopping going on about Sari being a technorganic and things she should do in the story in your reviews, all its doing is making look you look like an idiot for not actually paying attention to the story. **

I apologise to my other readers for that rant. I just have had enough of receiving hundreds of reviews from him about something that had clearly had no relevance to the story. I mean if he keeps this up, I'll be forced to block anonymous reviews and that's something I don't want to do.

**Now to answers some reviews.**

**Dragon260:** Sorry to say, but since the story is set to end before the ending of Mission Accomplish, I'm afraid the Jettwins won't be appearing in the story due to them not yet been chosen to become the flying bots they are.

**Xeno the Hedgehog: **Glad you liked the Sentinel Prime bit. Now while G1 Jazz isn't one of the bots that crossed over, I was and am planning on having several of the G1 characters conversing with their Animated counterpart.

**Final Genesis: **Thanks and indeed, the cons from two worlds working together isn't good, but as you're about to find out in this chapter, it's about to get worse.

**GrimlockX4: **Glad you like the story so far and thanks.

**And now on to the story.**

Megatron watched the progress of the space bridge. He had ordered Blitzwing and Lugnut to assist the one the others called Long Haul with the work. He was impressed with how much progress had been completed within the short time that they and the other reality Decepticons had joined their resources together.

"The construction of the space bridge is proceeding as expected." Soundwave said as he walked up to Megatron's side, "Completion of the space bridge on time is highly probable." Megaron smiled at this, his plans for conquering Cybertron are close to fruition sooner then expected.

"Vhy do Ve have to build ze bridge here?" Blitzwing yelled, his hot-headed voicing his displeasure before shifting back to his icy persona, "Indeed, Ve already started construction on a space bridge before joining forces vith you. So vhy are ve building a new one out here in ze open instead of completing ze one we already began back at our base?"

"Because the mine is unsuited for space bridge use," Long Haul responded to the triple changer's question, "the carbon deposits that hide your energy signatures from the Autobots also disrupts the space bridge's wave transmissions, thus making therefore making the space bridge more likely to malfunction or even overlord if we built it there." With that, long Haul turned and began to work on another part of the space bridge.

oooooooooo

The Autobots watched in disbelief and amazement at the sight they saw upon arriving on Dinobot Island.

"Err… do you guys see what I'm seeing?" Bulkhead asked out loud,

"That depends if you're seeing two Grimlocks fighting each other." Bumblebee answered.

The two Dinobot leaders circled each other, waiting for an opening before renewing their attack on each other. A short distance away from the two T-rex bots, the other Dinobots watched, but not joining in, though as evidenced by the damage covering their body it wasn't for a lack of interest.

Despite their nearly identical appearance, the two Girmlocks were easy to tell apart, what with one having a more feral appearance while the other robotic looking in appearance.

At once, Grimlock lunged at his doodle, his claw like fingers tightened around the handle of his flaming sword as he raised it into the air, ready to strike it down on top of his counterpart. Faster then one would expect from his size or appearance, the alternate reality Grimlock rose his own energo-sword to block the burning blade.

"Me Grimlock no like you." The other world Grimlock growled as he pushed the flaming sword away from his face,

"Fake Dinobot bad!" Grimlock snarled back, "Me Grimlock destroy fake Dinobot!"

"Me Grimlock no fake! Me Grimlock king!"

"King? Me Grimlock king!"

With one more push, the two Dinobots separated and back up a bit, preparing their next attack. Grimlock transformed to his dinosaur form and charged at his foe with a roar. The alternate reality Grimlock dodged the attack with a sidestep, grabbing Grimlock by his tail, and with a have, swung him round and threw Grimlock into some nearby trees.

"Huh, me Grimlock getting tired of this." the Dinobot leader from an alternate world said as he advanced on his foe, "You knock me Grimlock down. Me Grimlock knock you down. Me Grimlock say you go down and stay down!"

"Dinobots not surrender! Dinobots win!" Grimlock roared, quickly getting to his feet and charged into the other Grimlock, ramming the both of them into the rocky ledge behind them. Clamping his jaws on to alternate Grimlock's leg, Grimlock swung round and released his grip, sending his double flying across the battlefield and crashing into a tree.

Slowly rising to his feet, the other world Grimlock noticed Grimlock turning round and charging forward. Grabbing a nearby fallen tree, the realty displaced Dinobot leader swung the tree trunk as hard as he could, hitting his counterpart across the face, sending the Dinobot tumbling back in a shower of splinters.

Optimus was the first to snap out of his shock and respond to this situation, "We need to stop this fast, before they send Dinobot Island sinking to the bottom of the lake!"

Prowl nodded and said, "Bulkhead and I will try and talk to Grimlock to get him to stop fighting." The cyberninja and the Bulkhead began to head toward the Dinobot they know,

"And we'll get our Grimlock to stop as well." Wheeljack said, followed by the Ratchet of his world as they headed towards their Grimlock. Soon the two Dinobots had been talked into stopping their fight by their respective friends or allies. While Prowl and Bulkhead talked to Grimlock, the two other realty Autobots returned to the groups followed by the other Grimlock.

"Me Grimlock want know what is going on? One moment we bash brains then me Grimlock getting attacked by bot saying him Grimlock."

"I'll fill you in later, trust me Grimlock." Wheeljack said, turning to face Optimus, "I think that's this problem solved. Is there anything else before we head back?"

"We'll need to use Sari's key to help fix the Dinobots of any serious damaged, but are you sure its safe bring him with you?" Optimus asked, looking over Wheeljack's shoulder at the other reality Dinobot.

"Don't worry," Prime replied, assuringly, "Grimlock may be a bit stubborn, but I can assure that he won't cause any trouble as long as Wheeljack keeps an optic on him."

Optimus looked back at the Grimlock from another world and then at the other Dinobots, feeling as if this wasn't quite over yet.

ooooooooo

Isaac Sumdac watched as the red and white jet mech entered Megatron's throne room. Since the Decepticons have begun working on the new space bridge, the base had been left empty save for the human, leaving Sumdac to wonder what this Decepticon was up to sneaking in the base.

Looking round, Starscream smiled once he was satisfied that there were no other Decepticons in the base and strode towards the Decepticon's computer systems.

"Perfect," Starscream said out loud as he began to hack into the computer's files, "now while everyone's away, I can use files of this computer to help with my own goals."

"You're crazy to think that you can get away with what you're up to." The voice made Starscream jump and look round in panic till he realised it was the Sumdac that had spoke.

"Well little human," the Air Commander replied, a smirk returning to his mouth, "you certainly talk big for someone who's merely Megatron's little pet." Starscream then slammed a hand against the energy shield that surrounded Isaac Sumdac's small work space, causing the cell to shake and the human scientist to lose his footing.

"Why it would be so easy for me to reach in there and crush the life out of you, but Megatron has already made it clear that he has a use for you. And I certainly don't want to make trouble with this alliance… at lest, not yet." Starscream grinned.

Once he was done Starscream turned and began to leave the base. Suddenly, when the white and red mech had reached the entrance, Starscream stopped. He thought he saw something or someone sneaking about and it wasn't him. _Did Soundwave send one of his tapes to keep an optic on me? _Starscream pondered and headed towards where he spotted the movement.

Pushing aside some of the trees that were blocking his path to the thing he was following, Starscream gasped as he soon found himself coming face to face with himself. At lest the thing before him bared a resemblance to him, he was beginning to wonder if he had just stumbled upon a large funhouse mirror, "His that really my chin?" Starscream wondered out loud as he and his reflection rubbing their chin.

Starscream raised his left hand and waved it as he watched the other Starscream do the same, he then lifted his right foot, and then turned his head to the right, every time, his "refection" did the same thing as well.

Starscream turned his back to the other Starscream, thinking, when he suddenly turned back and kicked his "reflection" full in the chest.

The other Starscream fell to the ground with an gasp of pain, while the Air Command stood over him with a smirk.

"Let me guess, your name's Starscream, correct?" he asked his large chined counterpart.

The other Starscream nodded.

"Let's talk…"

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there everyone. Before we begin, I want to aplosgise of the long wait since the last chapter and the shortness of this chapter. I just recovered from a bad case of writer's block and just recovered from a really bad case of the flu, but now I'm back and writing again. So once more, sorry of the long absence and thanks for waiting so long foe this new update.**

**And now to answer some reviews:**

**Emily: o_O Err thanks for the review; although I think you about what G1 Prime's reaction to Blackarachina is more accurate to Sentinel then Optimus'.**

**flareflight17: Thank you for you review, I see you really like the story so far. As for G1 Ironhide and Ratchet, well if you mean mates as in lovers then no, they not mates.**

**GrimlockX4: Thanks, glad your enjoying the story.**

**Final Genesis: Thank you and as for your wondering…Well, as the end of this chapter will show, We may soon see….**

**And now the Story**

Optimus looked round the base. Since they returned from Dinobot Island, the Autobots went to do their own things. Bumblebee and Sari had gone straight to the TV entertainment system and began to play Ninja Gladiator, Prowl headed to his room to meditate. Ratchet had offered his med bay and tools to his alternate realty counterpart and Wheeljack to help fix their Grimlock's wounds that he received from his fight with the other Grimlock. Most of the other world Autobots had left to explore Detroit with Bulkhead as a guide.

Watching as the two Ratchets worked together repair Grimlock's damage, Optimus thought about how different the two realties were, and how different him and-

"Is something troubling you?" Optimus turned round at the voice and faced Prime. The Autobot leader had noticed that his counterpart seemed to be troubled by something on his mind.

"In a way, I suppose so…" Optimus said, he looked round back towards the Ratchets and Grimlock, "It's just that this experience makes me think about some of the things I could have been… if only it wasn't for the mistakes I made." At this Optimus' mind replayed the events of the hearing in which he was expelled from the Autobot Academy and Ultra Magnus' words,

"I'd hoped that someday you would achieve greatness, perhaps even prove yourself a worthy Magnus, but clearly being a hero is not in your programming."

Prime watched Optimus silently for a moment. He wasn't sure what the younger mech was thinking, but he could tell from Optimus' words that some mistake in his past was making the young Prime doubt himself. Prime figured what could help.

"Let me tell you a story." Prime said, placing a kind hand on Optimus' shoulder, "It began long ago, back during the golden age of Cybertron, I was once just a simple dock worker known as Orion Pax. Back then I wasn't as wise as I should have been when a group Transformers arrived with the ability to fly, particularly one bot named Megatron."

"What happened?" Optimus asked, interested to see were this was going.

"As I said, I was foolish. When I first saw them, I was in total amazement of them. I began to idolise them."

"You idolised Megatron and the Decepticons?"

"In a way, I suppose you could say that, when I was told about rumours on how Megatron was building an army and attacking the other cities, I simply dismissed them, thinking that even if it was true that it had nothing to do with me. I was too amazed by Megatron's power to see how he used it. Then one day, while I was working at the docks, I was surprised to find none other then Megatron had approached me. He had a number of trucks with him, claiming that he was looking for a warehouse to store his wares while working as a merchant. Thrilled by the chance of meeting the bot with the ability to fly, I wasted no time in showing him around the warehouse. As soon as he confirmed that the place stored energon, Megatron revealed his true intentions and had his army attacked. He and his army fatally wounded my friends; I tried to stop him, but ended up wounded and left for dead as well. I would have been for, if it wasn't for five brave bots. Looking for somebody to repair me, they soon found Alpha Trion, who rebuilt me into a bot capable to battle Megatron and stop his plans."

Prime then looked Optimus in the optics and said, "We all make mistakes, nobody is perfect, the thing is to learn from them. I'm sure one day; you'll be a great hero."

ooooooooooooooo

"So the Autobots and the Decepticons of this world are searching for fragments of this AllSpark you spoke of?" The parallel Starscream said, looking over to his other self. Starscream gave a nod, "That's correct. In fact, it is because of this fragment that I am still online after Megatron decided to terminate me for my attempt to dispose of him." he said, tapping a clawed finger on the area of his forehead where the All Spark fragment was embedded.

The other world Starscream looked round at the darkness of the cave the two seekers had chosen to hide in to keep out of the prying optics of the other Decepticons while they talked. This All Spark had piqued the alternate realty Decepticon's curiosity. From the tales that he had been told about the object, the All Spark sounded a lot like the rumours that surrounded the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, if he could get his hands even a couple of fragments, he could have the power needed to over power his world's Megatron and become leader of the Decepticons.

Starscream smiled, recognising the scheming glint in his counterpart's optics; after all, it was the same as his.

"I take it this means we have an alliance, then?"

oooooooooooo

Soundwave was working on the Decepticon's old Space Bridge when it had happened. Dropping the circuit board he had just removed, Soundwave spun round and looked around. The room was empty, but he was sure had heard something. It was then he heard it again and realized what it was; he was picking up signal. It was only because of his advance audio receptors he was able to hear it.

Concentrating, the Communication Officer tried to strengthen the signal as he tried to identify who was sending it, but it was nothing but static. Others would have given up at this yet Soundwave could make out one word among the static, his own name.

And then the comm. link went dead. Soundwave remained silent; he knew the signal was too weak to track, but he must and will track the signal for he must find the sender.

For he knew who it was,

"Megatron."

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we begin time to answer some reviews:**

**GrimlockX4: I did briefly thought about mention Elita-1, but then I thought that it might have drawn away from the point I was trying to have G1 prime teach his Animated self.**

**Final Genesis: Thanks for your review and once again, this chapter has an answer to one of your questions.**

**Xeno the Hedgehog: to answer your question; no, the two Soundwaves will not meet as I don't plan on having Animated Soundwave returning before his reappearance in the events of Human Error, Although he does make a tiny cameo in this chapter.**

**Now back to the story**

"What's the matter Powerglide?"

"I'm not sure, Hound, but I think I just saw a human that looked just like Sparkplug" Powerglide replied, looking over his shoulder towards where he seen said human.

"Okay guys," Bulkhead said, stepping out in front of the others, "This is one of the biggest stops in the tour, Sumdac Tower." The large green mech pointed towards a large tower in the shape of a sparkplug, "Nearly all robots in New Detroit are designed and built by Sumdac Systems."

"Sounds quite interesting," Hound said, "but how did you learn so much about the city?"

"Well I got a lot to thank Sari for that." Bulkhead answered, "When we first arrived, Sari showed us around and thought us a thing or two about the place; she even helped me learn about art and help me get interested in being an artist."

"You're an artist?" Powerglide asked, amazed.

Before their conversation could continue any further, there were a series of screams as panicked citizens ran past them in terror. Turning round to find the source of this, the Autobots saw the hulking form of a huge man, bigger then even Bulkhead with two pistons like devices implanted into his back. With one movement, the human mass of muscle picked up a nearby car and threw it as if it weighed nothing.

"That's right you puny pipsqueaks, RUN!" Colossus Rhodes bellowed, throwing another car, "There's a bank in this street with my name on it and I plan to make a withdrawal." He laughed as the people continued to run.

"Not so fast there, Rhodes." Bulkhead said, stepping up to block Colossus Rhodes' path, "You're not going any where except back to jail."

"You Autobots don't know when to leave well enough alone." Rhodes growled as aimed to throw a van at the Autobots. Dodging the vehicle, the other world Autobots acted at once while Bulkhead caught and lowered the van to the ground,

"What kind of creep is this?" Ironhide growled as he charged at Rhodes, but was knocked aside.

"Whatever kind he is, we're going to have to go gentle on him. Humans aren't as though as Decepticons." Hound replied, swinging a punch at the huge man. Rhodes grabbed Hound's fist and swung him like a club into Powerglide as the flier tried to attack Rhodes from behind.

"Looks like a lot more brawn then brain is required for this job." Brawn said, stepping forward, and threw a punch at Rhodes, hitting the criminal in the stomach, slowing him down as Brawn swung another punch, hitting the hulking man across his face.

"Aggghhhh! You stupid little twerp!" Rhodes bellowed, spitting blood "You busted my jaw!"

"I can do a lot more then that," Brawn replied with a grin, "I'm pretty strong for a bot my size"

"Go for gizmos on his back!" Bulkhead shouted, "They're what give him his strength."

"Well then, a little liquid nitrogen might do the trick." Ironhide said as he moved behind Rhodes and began to spray a thin stream of the freezing chemical at Rhodes' strength enhancer pistons, encasing them in ice.

"No!" Rhodes yelled, "You shorted them out! I can't stay bulked up without them!" Lashing out, Rhodes tried to get one more hit in before the effects of the special steroids wore off.

"That's enough out of you!" Brawn said, swinging his fist, hitting Rhodes in the jaw with an uppercut and filling the air with a resounding CRACK!

Rhodes hit the ground hard as Brawn watched disapprovingly, "I didn't pull that punch back enough," he said, more to himself then to the other, "That punch was a lot harder then what I planned to use. Is he all right?"

"I'm not sure," Hound said as he approached Rhodes to examining him, "I'm not a medical expert on humans, but don't think he will be doing much with a broken jaw."

"He's properly luckily that's as bad as it is." Bulkhead said, as the police arrived.

"Alright then, I'll take it from here." Captain Fanzone said as approaching the group of Autobots and the unconscious villain, followed by to medi robots, "Got a nice cosy cell waiting for him… once we send him to a prison hospital to have his jaw wired shut." Fanzone then turned to the medi robots and said, "Load him up in the ambulance."

The two medi robots nodded, approached Fanzone and began to apply bandages.

"Not me you bolt brains! The hrump!" Fanzone was cut off as one of the medi bots wrapped the bandages round his mouth. Once Fanzone was completely wrapped in bandages like a mummy, the two medi robots lifted the tied up police captain and load him into the back of the ambulance.

"This is why I hate machines." Fanzone said in a muffled voice before the ambulance doors were closed.

oooooooooooo

"Are you sure about this, Soundwave?" Rumble asked as he walked through the sewers, staying in contact with Soundwave through his commlink,

{Affirmative.} Soundwave replied, {While the others work on the Space Bridge, we must find Megatron.}

"I know that, but why are we searching this sewer when we should be looking for him topside?" The purple punk said, looking over to Frenzy, Lazerbeak and Ratbat.

{Negative. The others must not know what we are doing.} Soundwave responded

Rumble nodded slowly and turned to Frenzy, "Soundwave wants us to keep going." Frenzy nodded in agreement, "Alright then, so where to?"

Before Rumble could answer Lazerbeak cawed out, drawing the two cassette mechs' attention to him.

"What is it Lazerbeak?" Rumble asked, as the avian Decepticon dropped something into his hand. Examining the item, Rumble saw that it was a device similar in appearing to Soundwave's tape player mode.

"What is it?" Frenzy asked, wondering why Lazerbeak was so interested in the item,

"Don't know and don't care, its ju- Gah!" Rumble yelped as the device in his hand shocked him with a jolt. Tossing the device aside, he turned back to the others and said, "Come on, we got work to do."

The Decepticons cassettes began to leave, unaware, as the Decepticon insignia appeared on the screen of the device and was replaced by the beginning of plans for two animal shape robots with guitar forms.

oooooooooo

Deep within Meltdown's abandon lab on Dinobot Island, Blackarachnia could not believe what she had heard.

"More Autobots?! Are you sure?" She asked,

Grimlock nodded as he spoke, "New car robots arrived while me Grimlock fought with other Grimlock. Me Grimlock never seen them before."

The Technorganic leaned back as she listened to Grimlock talk. Since she had ended up on this island, Blackarachnia spent most of her time in the underground lab, trying to find any information she could use. However she knew that the Autobots come to the island every now and then, so she have the Dinobots act as her eyes and ears, reporting any information they gather to her.

Suddenly she heard something that had drew her mind away from its bored thoughts,

"Wait a cycle, back up there big boy. Did you just say what I thought you said?"

Grimlock hesitated for a moment as he thought on the answer before speaking, "It true, me Grimlock saw other car robot that look like Car robot leader."

Blackarachnia frowned at this. Another Autobot in Optimus' appearance? She did not like this at all, something was going on and she planned to find out what.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Having arrived in the Detroit bay, Blackarachnia decided to survey the area before beginning to look for the Autobots. It had been awhile since the technorganic been in Detroit, having preferred to stay close to the lab on Dinobot Island since she washed up there during Megatron's return to the land of the fully functional,

"Well, well," She said aloud to herself, "looks like not much had change since last time I was here." Turning towards the Dinobot known as Swoop, Blackarachnia gave the winged dinosaur an affectionate pat on the head at which he gave a quick cry of thrill, Swoop spread his wings and took off. As she watched the Dinobot's flight back to the island, Blackarachnia smiled as she turned back to the city, "Sometime it's almost **too** easy for me to get those Dinodolts to do what I want them to." She said aloud as she began her search for the Autobots, patricianly the one that bared such a close resemblance to her old friend, Optimus Prime.

00000000000000

Bulkhead slowed down as he and the group of other world Autobots approached the base and transformed to robot mode. After making sure that Colossus Rhodes was on his way to be securely locked up by the police, the large green mech continued his tour of New Detroit. Bulkhead had shown Ironhide and his team mates a number of sights that didn't exist in their own realty, such as the Dino Drive, the theme park filled with animatronics dinosaurs built with the robotic technology developed by Isaac Sumdac.

Although there were a few more altercations in the form of Angry Archer and Professor Princess, fortunately they were no where near Rhodes' league and were dispatched and sent to jail in no time at all.

After that, no one complained when the suggestion of heading back to the base to rest and recharge came up.

"You know, I seen and experienced quite a few weird things back home in our world," Brawn said as the group entered the factory, "even that one time a group of us had to shrink down to no bigger then a computer chip and we had to climb through the insides of Megatron himself in order to remove a dangerous power source he placed inside himself, but I never thought that I would be attacked by a flying unicorn called "Powdered Sugar"… that shot laser rainbows at us."

"Not to mention getting attacked with exploding kitty dolls being town at us." Hound added,

"It happens a lot round here, believe me." Bulkhead responded.

As the Autobots made their way to get recharged, Sari approached Bulkhead, seeing that her large green friend had returned.

"Hey Bulkhead, the art gallery has set up a new exhibit, wanna go see it?" Sari asked Bulkhead, stopping by his foot.

"Sounds great, Sari, but I'm feeling a bit drained at the moment. Give me a sec to get some recharge time and I'll be ready to go." Bulkhead responded as he went to the energon store room. After filling up on an energon cube and a drum of oil, Bulkhead and Sari headed for the art gallery, Bulkhead transforming to his SWAT van form to give Sari a lift. Just as Bulkhead was about to drive off when he heard a voice,

"Heading off again already?" Turning round on his wheels, Bulkhead saw Prime approached him.

"Oh, it's you Optimus err, Prime sir." Bulkhead fumbled, not sure how to address Prime, "Well, me and Sari were just on our way to see the latest art exhibit going on at the art gallery, I'm a bit of an artist myself you see and…" Bulkhead slowly stopped as Prime held up a reassuring hand,

"It's alright," the older Prime said, "you're not in any trouble. Hound was just telling me about some of the places you showed him, so I figured I'll go out and see some of the sights myself. And since you going out again, I'll go join you." With that Prime transformed, disconnecting his trailer and pulling along side the green SWAT vehicle. Rendered silent for a moment, Bulkhead quickly recovered, started his engine again and drove out of the factory, followed by Prime.

00000000000000

Starscream growled impatiently as he waited. He had expected to have a completed space bridge ready to be present to this world's Megatron by now, but instead the space bridge remained incomplete while Long haul stood before him.

"The problem is the materials used to make the power conduits and the energon converters." The Constructicon told the air commander in his usual complaining tone, "They are completely incompatible with the space bridge."

"What do you mean they're not compatible? We use them for our space bridges all the time!" Starscream yelled,

"But this isn't our space bridge; it's a mesh of ours and theirs, it's completely different from out Technology." Long Haul retorted, "Judging by the test results the Decepticons of this world had received from the space bridge they were building before we got here, the space bridge here uses transwarp technology."

At this, Starscream stopped in his tracks and looked at the Constructicon with full attention, "Transwarp technology? That's still in the theoretical stages in our world. They have that advance tech in this world? But even still, that surely isn't too big of a problem."

"It makes this a very dangerous task Starscream. The type of output their space bridge tech will produce would overload our tech while ours wouldn't be sufficient to properly power it, either way the result would be as dangerous as mixing anti matter and matter together."

Starscream remained silent as he thought about this problem, "Surely there is an answer to our problem?" he asked. Long Haul answered with a nod, "It may take awhile, testing safely at a small scale and working up from there, but we can create new power conduits and energon converters that will work if we had different materials then this."

"So in order to complete his grand space bridge and our way home, we have to go and grovel at the "Mighty" Megatron's feet to go get the parts we need." Starscream said, nearly spiting out the title as he turned to go and the tyrant.

00000000000000

Bulkhead and Prime drove through the main road towards their destination, "Okay guys, we're almost there." Sari said, peering out of the windshield, "I think we can walk the rest of the way there."

Stopping to let Sari out, Prime and Bulkhead transformed to robot mode. Prime looked round as they walked down the street, taking in everything he sees with keen interest. Suddenly Sari felt something wrap round her foot and she was pulled back.

Hearing Sari's scream, the two Autobots turned to find the human child hanging from a line of web being held by the giant spider Bulkhead recognized as Blackarachnia.

"Well, well," Blackarachnia said, her eight eyes forced on Prime, "So you're the bot I came looking for."

"Let Sari go, you twisted psychopath!" Bulkhead yelled at Blackarachnia, his fists clenched in anger.

"Oh don't worry about you little friend, Autobot." Blackarachnia said smoothly as she transformed to her robot made, "No harm will come to her as long as you do what I say."

Before Bulkhead could respond, Prime stepped forward, "Very well, you win." The Autobot leader said, "Just let Sari go and I'll do what you want."

Blackarachnia hesitated for the briefest of moments. Despite looking like him, this Optimus Prime seemed to be a lot different then the Optimus she knew. But the feeling soon passed and the technorganic lowered her self to the ground, Sari still held firmly in her grip,

"Good. Now drop your weapons and step away from your big green friend, slowly. You're coming with me." Blackarachnia told Prime. His gaze shifting briefly over to Sari to make sure she wasn't hurt, Prime took his rifle blaster out and placed it on the ground at his feet.

"Prime, you can't give up." Sari pleaded as she struggled in the Decepticon's grip,

"No Sari," Prime spoke up, "You're well being is more important then my own safety. Bulkhead…" Prime turned his head towards the large Autobot, "Take Sari back to the base where she will be safe."

Blackarachnia smiled and put Sari on the ground, letting her go. As soon as the Decepticon femme had let her go, Sari ran over to Bulkhead, the Autobot then picking her up in protection. Satisfied that Sari was now safe and unharmed, Prime began to walk over to Blackarachnia.

"Bulkhead, we can't let the spider lady get away this," Sari said as she looked up at her friend. Bulkhead looked over his shoulder and then back at Sari before saying, "As soon as I put you down, run and find somewhere safe." He then lowered Sari gently to the ground, at which she did what she was told and headed for a nearby alley were she could watch what happens while staying safe.

Acting without thought, Bulkhead charged at Blackarachnia, wrecking ball swinging. However, Blackarachnia knew that the attack was coming and was quick to dodged Bulkhead's attack and, before either he or Prime could react, tying up Bulkhead's arms and legs with her webbing before she struck the large Autobot with her cyber venom, knocking the overbalance bot to the ground and out of action.

"Bulkhead!" Prime yelled having seen the young Autobot fall to the ground, reacting at one, the Autobot leader turned to face the technorgainc and lunged at her, ready to fight. Blackarachnia ducked at once, dodging Prime's attempt to hit her and struck him squarely in the chest with the spider legs over her shoulders.

Pulling free, Prime stumbled back, suddenly feeling weakened from the hit.

"What…?" he gasped, falling to one knee as Blackarachnia walked up to him.

"Aww what's the matter, feeling weak? Well that will be due the cyber venom that's now in you're systems." Blackarachnia smiled as Prime tried to stand back, looking defiantly at her, "Of course you gotten free before I could give you a full dose, but it looks like enough had gotten into you to take the fight out of you." Once she was close enough, Blackarachnia struck Prime before he could act, causing the Autobot to lose consciousness as he succumbed to the second dose of cyber venom.

Blackarachnia looked down at the unconscious Prime, "I don't know what you're story is, but if you're connected with Optimus in some way…" She left the sentence unfinished as, using her downloading ability to copy Bulkhead's strength, she carried Prime away.

00000000000000

Bulkhead groaned as he rose from the med bed he was on, "What happened?" he asked groggily as he held his head.

"You got knocked out by a big dose of cyber venom." Ratchet answered, "Sari called us for help, and we brought you back to base for repairs."

"Prime!" Bulkhead said suddenly, "He's been-"

"Captured, we know." The old medic cut him off, "Sari told us what had happened. Optimus is trying to get help from the Elite Guard, unfortunately..." before Ratchet could finish, Optimus' voice rose angrily from the main command room,

"You can't be serious! You unbelievable, arrogant… "

Ratchet sighed and shook his head, "Sounds like Sentinel is still refusing to give any aid for the rescue." After a quick check of Bulkhead's systems to make sure all the cyber venom was out of it, the two bots walked into the main room where Optimus stood in front of the main computer, Sentinel Prime on the screen.

"Listen here Optimus," Sentinel spoke up, "Ultra Magnus had left me in charge while he and Jazz are away on a important mission to retrieve an Allspark fragment, and I am not about to leave my post just to help you bunch of greasenuts rescue a bot who looks like you."

"Look Sentinel," Optimus replied, "all we need is just your ship's scanner to help us track down Prime."

Sentinel shook his head, "Not gonna happen, scanners are for Elite guard matters only." He then leaned in closer so that most of his face filled the screen, "So if the "Great Autobot leader" is in trouble, then go get his subordinates to help save him." With that the blue Prime ended the transmission.

Optimus sighed in frustration, "Slag it Sentinel." he said as he turned away from the computer.

"Okay," Bumblebee spoke up, "so Sentinel isn't going to give us any help, big deal, we can save Prime, no problem."

"Except that Blackarachnia would have no doubt hidden," Ratchet said, "She had access to Bulkhead's strength and could have taken Prime anywhere in the city without leaving any tracks for us to follow."

"Meaning it could take us megacycles to find them." Prowl added,

"And who knows what Blackarachnia is doing to Prime at this moment." Optimus said, "We have to where Blackarachnia is hiding Prime as soon as possible."

Prowl looked over to the other world Autobots. As soon as they had been told what happened, they set out to save Prime. Powerglide had already left to search from the air while the others continued to work out a search plan. Soon Ironhide and Wheeljack broke off from the group and approached Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead," Ironhide spoke up, "When you and Prime left, did he leave his trailer behind?"

"His trailer? Err… yeah, he left it over there" Bulkhead answered, pointing to where Prime had left his trailer before they left. Ironhide looked over to Wheeljack who answered the old veteran's unasked question with a nod,

"That's all I needed to hear."

00000000000000

"And so, as you can see Megatron, unless we get the parts Long Haul needs to create the new power conduits and energon converters, the Space Bridge will be far too unstable for us to safely use." Starscream said as he stood before this realties' Megatron. The Decepticon warlord glanced over at the plans the Constructicon had made of the special parts needed for the Space Bridge,

"So…" Megatron spoke, returning his gaze back to the seeker, "You need the use of my minions and knowledge of this world to get the materials needed to finish construction of the Space Bridge." The Decepticon leader then looked over at Professor Sumdac before saying with an evil smirk, "I believe I know just the place to get them."

00000000000000

As he slowly regained consciousness, Prime looked round at his surroundings, trying to figure out where hr was.

"Well, look who's back online." Blackarachnia said mockingly as she entered Prime's field of vision. The otherworld Autobot leader tried to rise to his feet, but soon found that he couldn't, looking to his sides he saw a mixture of chains and the spider femme's webbing pinning his arms to the wall.

"Aww, can't break free?" Blackarachnia asked in a fake pitying tone before laughing darkly, "That'll be due to the cyber venom working its way through your systems. Soon you won't have the strength to move at all," she then took several steps closer so that she was face to face with Prime, "I believe we haven't formally been introduced. The name's Blackarachnia and as for you… Well I doubt you have enough strength to tell with what with of the venom I pumped into you, but I doubt knowing your name will put you on my dad side any more then you already have by looking like Optimus." At this Blackarachnia took a step back and gave Prime a swift kick.

"I don't know who you are or what your game is, but I will soon" she said she prepared to make the other world Autobot's existence one of torture.

00000000000000

"How it's going Wheeljack?" Ironhide asked,

"Almost done Ironhide, I just need to finish aligning the new wiring configuration and it'll be ready."

The Autobot engineer was inside Prime's trailer, kneeling over something hidden from view to Ironhide and the other Autobots while he worked on it.

"Ironhide," Optimus spoke up, "What exactly are you and Wheeljack working in there?"

"If Wheeljack is right, ya'll see soon enough" the red mech answered. At that moment, said engineer exited the trailer, "Alright Ironhide, It's completed, we're ready to find Prime." Wheeljack then turned to face the trailer and then called out, "Roller! Deploy and roll out!"

At this the six wheeled drone rolled out of the trailer and stopped before the Autobots.

"What is that?" Bumblebee was the first to speak, pointing at Roller with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"That's Roller," Wheeljack answered, "judging by your surprise, you don't have anything like him in this world. You see in our realty, Optimus' trailer and Roller are smaller components that make up Optimus' entire being. Now while Prime is the only one with sentience, all three of them share a connection that, thanks to the modifications I just done, Roller can use o help us track down where Prime is."

Optimus, while interested in this fact about his other self, but knew they didn't have time to waste, nodded and looked over to the others, "All right Autobots. Let's go and save Prime. Transform and roll out."

**To be continued**


	9. Back in thier own world

A/N: Hey there, before we began, I want to say sorry of the long time since my last update.

Unfortunately, my Laptop fried itself over the Christmas holidays and the only copy of the next chapter was on it, so now I have to rewrite the chapter from starch, but so you lot have something to read till then here's a short interlude, showing what's happing in the G1 world.

Edit: thanks for Cylon One for help with some bata work on this chapter

* * *

"Anything Perceptor?"

The Autobot science officer turned away from his work on

Teletraan 1 to face Prowl,

"Nothing. I've tried countless different calculations, but I'm afraid I can't work out where Optimus and the others are." Perceptor said.

Prowl shook his head and sighed. After returning to the Ark, both Perceptor and Skyfire began to work on finding what had happened during the battle while the others kept working on protecting the humans from

"When Megatron's fusion blast had hit the Space Bridge, it had caused severe damage to the Space Bridge's circuitry, practically the ones that controlled the coordinates and power flow. Which caused the Space Bridge to release a tremendous amount of energy, resulting in an explosion quite possibly powerful enough to tear a hole in the fabric and space and reality."

Decepticons.

Prowl looked at Perceptor's calculations and then said "So the Space Bridge opened a hole in space and pulled Optimus and the others?" summarizing Perceptor's explanation for the other Autobots who were listening as well.

"Well yes, I suppose that is a basic description of what happened." Perceptor responded, "The actual tear itself wasn't as large as the explosion itself was. I calculate that all those within four miles of the tear were pulled in to it, depositing them somewhere else," it was then Jazz approached the two and spoke,

"So the Space Bridge blasted Optimus and the others out into the cosmos, can we bring them back here?"

"I'm afraid not," Perceptor said, "The tear sealed itself as fast as it opened, there might be something that can allow us to trace a path to where they are, but I'm afraid that any chances of return at the moment is up to them."

00000000000000

This could mean the defeat of the

That was the thought that ran through Thundercracker 's mind as he and Skywarp watched the building tension around the base.

"I told you to back off MotorBREATH, or I'll make you!"

"Oh yeah rotor brain? You and what ground support!" Motormaster sneered as he and the three other

"Knock it off you lot," the

Motormaster was the first to react to this, "And what will you do if we don't?"

"Simple," Scavenger retorted, "We won't fix you again."

"Yeah," Mixmaster added, "scrap yourselves if you want, but you'll be the ones to patch yourselves together again."

At this the

"Figures," Skywarp muttered as he watched the groups leave, "We had front row seats to see a really good fight and they had to go and spoil it."

"Now isn't a good time for us to lose more bots, idiot." Thundercracker said, "We already lost the use of all three of our combiner teams, because of the Space Bridge explosion."

"I thought the others could still combine." Skywarp replied, "Isn't that why, Megatron insisted on that all combiner teams would be made with the module transformation when the Stunticons were being built?"

Thundercracker looked at Skywarp out of the corner of his optic, surprised his usual dim-witted friend remembers Megatron's reasoning behind it.

Skywarp was right, with the module transformation they use when combining, Motormaster and two of their other

"While it was a great plan, Megatron had failed to realize that the

squared off against Vortex, Blast Off standing by him, but before the two subgroups could do any more than give each other murderous glares, Scrapper stepped between said, "We've already fix you lot once already today, We're not going to let you undo all that work we put into you."Stunticons and Combaticons, slowly backed away from each other, glancing at the other as they weighed the options in their minds before deciding to walk off and not risk the green and purple bots carrying out their threat of not repairing could combine with Vortex and Blast Off, giving the Decepticons one Super to use in battle even with both teams missing members. The keyword being ' habit of infighting ruins the plan." Thundercracker finally answered, "The other Stunticons barely tolerate Motormaster as it is, plus the Combaticons always had that grudge against the Stunticons after they had beaten them that time Starscream tried to use them as his personal army."

"If only Megatron was still here." Skywarp said, "We're lost without his guidance."

Thundercracker nodded in agreement, with Megatron disappearing in the Space Bridge explosion along with Starscream and Soundwave, the only two bots that could be considered his right hand mechs, the Decepticons are now leaderless and were fighting over who was going to lead now.

"Shockwave could take charge, Megatron did leave him in charge of Cybertron."

"But it's because of that he won't." Thundercracker spoke up, "Shockwave isn't going to leave his post and come here no matter what. He'll say Cybertron remaining under Decepticon control comes first before the conquest of this planet."

"So we're lost without a leader."

"Until he comes back at lest." And with that Thundercracker stood up and headed of the base's entrance.

"Where you going TC?" Skywarp asked, following his wing mate,

"To get some Energon cubes." came the reply, "Someone has got to get something done to show Megatron, once he returns."


	10. Chapter 9

______

Hey everyone. Sorry, really sorry about the long wait between this and the last update, but the workload the school is giving me along with the exam work, as well as my other free time activities have really been eating up the time i can write, but I'll try and make it up by updating the next chapter soon, or at lest sooner then this one took.

########################

Starscream muttered impatiently in the cave he had been using as a base since the encounter with his other self.  
"When the slag is he going to contact me again?" He said as he looked towards the mouth of the cave as if expecting his counterpart to be standing there with a bold grin on his face. He knew that he should have expected the lack of contact, after all, Megatron wouldn't let a Starscream near his base or plans with out keeping a close optic on him, but still....

"I am sick of waiting." he said as he approached the cave entrance, "If my counterpart won't act soon, then I will."

______

00000000000

_"_He's turning to the right."

The group of cars turned, following the small, six wheeled drone before them.

"You're sure Roller will be able to track down where Blackarachnia is holding your world's Optimus Prime?" Prowl asked Wheeljack.

"Positive," the Autobot engineer answered and began explaining, "While Roller can act independently, he is basically an extension of Optimus' body, which gives Roller a mental link with Optimus. The adjustments I did to Roller's wiring will allow him to use the link with Optimus as a line that he can follow to the source, Optimus himself."

At the same time as Wheeljack explained this to Prowl, Ironhide rode along side Optimus, "Any reason why this Insecticon reject of yours is after Prime?" the veteran questioned the younger prime as they took another turn. For a moment, Optimus remained quiet before answering, "I've had a run in with Blackarachnia before. She used to be an Autobot and a friend, but all that changed one solar cycle. During a trip to a restricted planet, Blackarachnia was lost. I had always thought she had went offline until I met her again here on Earth. Her experiences on that planet ended up leaving her as a Technorganic , something she hates and she blames me for all of it."

After a while, Ironhide spoke again, "So you think she took Prime because he looks like the bot she has a grudge against?"

"Correct, but even then, we don't know what she has in store for him, which is all the more reason to find them soon."

00000000000

At that same moment on the other side of Detroit, Starscream landed, sending cars flying as the Air commander slid down the street on his feet. The other Decepticons

soon arrived after Starscream and looked up at the target they had arrived for.

"So, this is Sumdac Tower." Onslaught said as he transformed to robot mode and looked up at the tower, "It's certainly not hard to miss."

"And this world's Megatron is certain that the parts we need can be found here?" Long Haul asked, looking skeptically at the building.

"According to him and his little human captive, This tower is home to one of the most advanced labs in this city. Even if the parts themselves are not there, I'm sure the material needed to build them will be." Starscream answered and fired his null ray at Sumdac Tower, disabling the building's security systems.

"According to Megatron, the lab we're looking for in particular is at the very top of the tower," Onslaught said, pointing up, "Ramjet fly up there and make an entrance for us."

The cone headed Seeker gave a quick smirk before transforming to jet mode and jetting up into the sky. The white jet made one large loop to face the tower and sped forward with a roar of his engines, crashing through the tower's wall.

Engaging their flight capabilities, the remaining cons flew up to join Ramjet as he extracted himself from the rubble and debris of Isaac Sumdac's lab.

"Oh brilliant move, Ramjet," Starscream said sarcastically, "You wrecked half the lab! If you damaged any of the items we came for..."

While Starscream chewed Ramjet, Long Haul knelt down and examined the debris, "Actually, Ramjet may have inevitably helped us." the Constructicons said, holding a large chunk of metal that was the wall, "This is the exact same alloy we need to make the casing for the power couplings."

Starscream turned back to the others, "Search this place. The parts must be around here some-"

"What going on here!" a new voice yelled, cutting Starscream off.

Turning round, the Air Commander saw a human wearing a white suit and pink sunglasses storming into the lab before noticing the group of giant robots standing about the lab.

Before he could flee, Starscream grabbed the human by the collar of his coat and lifted the organic up to his face,

"And what flesh creature dares to talk to his obvious superiors like that?" Starscream said.

The human looked indigently at Starscream as he spoke, "I'll have you know that I own this tower, now let go of me and leave my property at once or you'll wish you never crossed Porter C. Powell."

Starscream narrowed his optics at Powell and for a moment considered crushing the life out of the human, but time was of the essence and he didn't want to waste any of it fighting with any Autobots that might show up soon. Discarding Powell aside like a piece of litter, Starscream sneered at Powell as he said, "Don't think you can make demands of us human. We'll be taking what we want from this lab and you get to be thankful that I decided to let you live… this time."

Prowell scrabbled to his feet, wincing in pain from the fall he received, as he watched the Decepticon hading for the exit they made with what items in the lab they decided to take.

"You can't take those!" he yelled in slight desperation, "I own this building and this lab, you can't do this to me!"

Before leaving, Starscream turned to look at Powell and once again thought about blasting the human and be done with him. Instead the white and red Seeker gave a smug smirk and said, "Oh, but you see. We can and we just did."

00000000000

"I'm not going to ask you nicely again, who are you?"

Prime looked up as Blackarachnia knelt down before him, her four optics narrowed as she grew impatient. The Decepticon femme had been trying make Prime talk the moment he came back online, yet the other world Autobot simply remained silent as he quietly endured the pain of Blackarachnia's attempts to make him answer.

Blackarachnia stepped away from Prime in anger as she shot him an angry glare over her shoulder,

"Alright," she said after awhile, "I've tried to be nice, now we do this the painful way." Turning back to Prime. Blackarachnia quickly pierced Prime in the chest with her spider legs.

"Here's a little lesson for you. My stings don't just fill you with cyber venom, I can also use them to download temporarily copies of your powers. Now I'm sure this will be a slow and painful process for you, but I figure I'll get some answers one way or another."

Prime tried to pull himself free from the spider femme's stings, but couldn't as he felt his energy being slowly drained from his body by the combined effect of the Blackarachnia's download power and cyber venom.

All the while, Blackarachnia mentally filed through the powers she had so far absorbed from when suddenly she noticed new energy, far more than what the Autobot should have left, flowing into her system through the download. She opened her mouth and screamed in pain as the full force of the power hit her, overloading her systems and forcing her to pull away from Prime in panic.

Panting heavily as she caught her breath, the technorganic looked up at the red and blue mech and stared at him in suspicion, "That energy..." she spoke between breaths, "Where in the name of the Allspark did it come from? My cyber venom should have left you weaker than a protoform, where did you get such power," at that moment, the memory of a familiar feeling enter her mind, "power similar to the Allspark." Approaching Prime more carefully, Blackarachnia looked at the Autobot with renewed interest, "I don't know what your connection with Optimus is, but if you have something with power close to the Allspark then perhaps I could use it to finally rid myself of my organic half and return to normal."

Before Blackarachnia could begin her plans to find out what the source of the power was and use for her own, the wall of the warehouse exploded. As the smoke clear, the form of Roller entered the warehouse followed by the Autobots.

"How did you find us?!" Blackarachnia said, shocked that the Autobots had found her hidden lair.

"Simple, we just followed the bad smell." Bumblebee joked as he charged at the widow, fist ready to strike her, but Blackarachnia easily evaded it and knocked the yellow speedster down.

"Nice try Autobots." the black widow said coolly, "You may have managed to find your friend, but you have to do better than that to get him back."

Bulkhead stood ready to help his friend out when Optimus put a hand out to stop the large mech, "No, this is how she wants it to go, using her power and ours to take us all one at a time." he said as he took out his axe, "Her grudge is with me, I'll drew her attention while you get Prime out of here."

Prowl nodded and stepped into the shadows as he projected one of his hologram decoy to keep the Decepticon from noticing. Stepping forward, "Leave them alone Elita," Optimus said, using Blackarachnia's former name, "I'm the one you want, so face me instead."

Blackarachnia practically snarled at the mention of her old name and lunged at the red and blue mech, who blocked the strike aimed for his chest.

"Elita?" Prime whispered, slowly lifting his head to watch the spider femme, at first he thought he thought he had misheard, but now he was sure of what he had heard. However, Optimus and Blackarachnia were too busy with their fight to notice what he had just said.

"Hold on, Prime." Ironhide said, the old veteran moved over to the Prime and, spraying a small amount liquid nitrogen on the Prime's restraints, freed him.

At the same time, Blackarachnia swung a kick at Optimus' head, but the red and blue bot raised his extended axe pole to block the kick and pushed her off balance. Recovering quickly, the spider femme growled in anger and lunged at the prime again, her right hand shifting and transforming as she began to use the ability she had taken from Prime during her last use of her downloading powers on the captive Autobot, turning her hand into an energy axe.

Caught off guard by this action, Optimus barely reacted in time to deflect the blow as it swung towards his face, cutting him across his cheek. Stepping back, Optimus tried to put some distance between him and Blackarachnia. He fired his bolos at the spider femme, catching her off balance as it wrapped round her foot.

"What's the point in this Blackarachnia?" Optimus said, "I'm the one you blame for what happened to you and you usually don't show yourself unless it involves something you think you can use to cure yourself."

"Yes and in this case it's both." Blackarachnia hissed, sweeping Optimus' feet out from under him, "At first, my interest was simply in why the bot looks like you, but it seems that he has something with great power inside of him. Powerful enough to rid me of my organic half." getting to her feet, Blackarachnia prepared to strike the still prone Optimus when a shot flew by her head.

"I would hold that pose if you don't want a laser to mess up your make-up" Blackarachnia glanced over her shoulder towards the location of Powerglide's voice. The red plane bot had his pistol trained on the Decepticon femme. Slowly the femme moved her hands up in a gesture of surrender before quickly turning to face Powerglide and firing a shot of her webbing into the Minibot's face, blinding him.  
"Bumblebee, be careful!"

The yell alerted Blackarachnia to turn, allowing her to spot the yellow speeder charging.

"Didn't you learn from the last time, exhaust for brains." Blackarachnia said, turning round with a swinging kick. However, the kick didn't connect as she expected as it went right through Bumblebee instead.

"What?" the femme gasped as Bumblebee flickered and vanished, "A hologram!"

"You got that right." Hound said, with a smirk, stepping out from behind a piece of heavy machinery.

"How about that Spider lady? Tricked by the old decoy trick." the real Bumblebee said, zipping behind the spider femme

Blackarachnia quickly looked round to see Optimus back on his feet, determined look on his face.  
"This fight ends now." the young prime said, stepping towards the spider femme.

Blackarachnia gave her surroundings another glance and noticed Prime was now free and slowly getting up to his feet. As she tried to think what to do next, the spider femme noticed that there was the same determined look in her former captive's optics as with Optimus' and the thought entered her mind.

"No..." she whispered to herself, looking to and from the two Primes, "you both can't be..."

With herself surrounded and outnumbered, as well as her prisoner now freed, Blackarachnia decided to cut her losses. Moving quickly, Blackarachnia lunged at Bumblebee, grabbing the small bot and held him in front of her as a shield. Once she was sure her path to the way out was clear, Blackarachnia threw Bumblebee at the Autobots and fled.

As Optimus watched the technorganic make her escape, before turning to aid his other world counterpart, "Are you alright?" he asked, "Blackarachnia's cyber venom can be quite draining on your systems."

Prime slowly nodded and said, "I'm still a bit weak from the last dose, but I'll be all right."

"We'll get Ratchet to help you feeling at one hundred percent, but for now, let's get you back to base." with that, he helped Prime to his feet and left the warehouse with the other Autobots.

0000000000000

At the Decepticon base, Soundwave turned as he detected movement behind him.

"Megatron." the blue mech said as he quickly approached the haggard form being helped by the group of smaller bots surrounding him.

"We found him on the far side of Detroit," Rumble said, "The Space bridge blast must have caused a major rock slide cus we found him half buried inside quick a deep cave."

"It looks like he used up nearly all his energy in digging himself out." Frenzy added.

Soundwave moved to help support Megatron, but the silver tyrant pushed him aside,

"I am fine, Soundwave. I do not need any help" Megatron said as he slowly stumbled over to a nearby tool bay and lowered himself to sit on it, "All I need is to refuel. Bring me energon."

With a nod towards them, Soundwave sent Rumble and Frenzy to fetch the energon Megatron ordered, while the communication officer stayed and filled Megatron in on what was happening.

"So the Space bridge has sent us into another dimension. One which has other versions of us."

Soundwave nodded, "At the current moment we are working with this world's Decepticons in creating a functional Spacebridge that we will then use to return to our own world."

Megatron sat still as he contemplated on this while Soundwave began to make minor repairs on the silver mech.

"I think, Soundwave, that it's time for me to put my hand into this plan."

__

* * *

_well that's another chapter, sorry if the Blackarachina fight was a bit short, but with the size the chapter was getting and the time since i last updated this story, I just had to cut a few scenes shorter then what I had planned._


	11. Chapter 10

"There we go," the two Ratchets stepped back as they finished their work. Prime sat up and raised himself off of the medical table.

"How do you feel?" the old medic asked, putting away some of his tools,

"Better," Prime said, "Thanks for the repair job Ratchet… and Ratchet."

The two medic bots gave a small nod of approval, satisfied with the work and went to put their equipment away. It was then that Optimus entered the medbay and approached Prime.

"I see you're back on your feet." the one younger Prime said with a slight smile on his lips. Prime smiled back behind the faceplate and asked, "Is everything okay here?"

"We don't know for sure, yet." Optimus said, "Prowl and Bumblebee are checking as we speak, but I thought it was best to see how you were doing after your encounter with Blackarachina."

Prime looked at Optimus then glanced round towards the Ratchets. Understanding that the older Prime wanted to talk in private, Optimus looked over to the medics and spoke up, "Could you two leave the room so we can talk in private for awhile?"

The two medics paused for a moment before giving the young Prime a nod of agreement and left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind the two Ratchets, Optimus spoke up, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"That femme," Prime said, "Blackarachina, she's Elita-1 isn't she?"

At first Optimus' optics widened in shock at the other Prime knowing Blackarachina's former name, but then he realized that there must be a Elita-1 in Prime's reality as well, and with a pang of guilt, realized that Prime and his Elita were no doubt as close as he and his Elita were.

With a sigh, Optimus answered, "Yes. That was her…",

Prime stayed silent as he listened to Optimus tell his tale about what had happened back on the spider planet and what had happened to Elita.

"I see," Prime said at last, after hearing the tale, "That certainly was an interesting tale you've just told."

Optimus nodded and looked down at his feet in shame, "I'm afraid it's all true. It's because of those events, that Elita has become what she is. And it's my fault."

For a moment, Prime didn't move, but then he reached a hand out and placed it on Optimus' shoulder such as he did the last time he raised the young Autobot leader's morale.

"Don't give in to grief just yet," Prime said, "It's like I said before. We all make mistakes

, as long as we learn from them, we can move on to do great things. What ever happened to her all those stellar cycles ago, Blackarachina was an Autobot. Somewhere in her is some goodness still and I am sure it will come out someday.

Optimus nodded and smiled slightly, feeling relieved that Prime was not too distressed about Elita-1 being a Decepticon, "So… what's the Elita from your world like?" he asked the older Prime.

Prime smiled behind his faceplate and nodded as he began to tell Optimus about his Elita.

ooooooooooooooooo

"It's about time you returned." Starscream said, glancing over his shoulder at his other worldly counterpart.

"Well sorry," Air commander Starscream retorted, walking up to the Decepticon renegade, "But your "glorious leader" insisted on having his troops watching my every movement while work on the space bridge continues. I only just managed to give them the slip to get here."

Starscream narrowed his optics and spoke, "We have to act soon. What's the progress of the space bridge?"

"Long Haul is working on creating the parts needed for our half of space bridge design, but he believes that we will complete the space bridge within the next solar cycle and then be ready to use the bridge to invade Cybertron."

"But before that, we will lure Megatron away from his followers and into our trap, then I will become leader of the Decepticons!"

"Don't you mean we?" the red and white air commander asked.

"Err, of course." Starscream corrected, "Of course I meant we will be leaders of the Decepticons."

The two seekers smirked towards each other, already making plans on how to betray the other.

ooooooooooooooo

"Well look what the scrap heap dragged in." Sentinel Prime said as he watched the approaching forms of the Autobots. As soon as Ultra Magnus had heard of the attack on Sumdac Tower, he had ordered Sentinel Prime to investigate as a show of good faith to the humans. The blue Autobot watched as the gathered collection of what he thought as losers and freaks stopped before him and transformed.

"Sentinel," Optimus said, stepping forward, "we headed over as soon as we heard about the attack here. What have you found out so far?"

"The organics that own this place say that a bunch of what they think were Decepticons broke in and stole a large amount of equipment and threatened the life of the chairman and owner of the company before leaving." Sentinel said with a hint of his arrogant tone, "Personally I think this is just a big waste of time, these organics couldn't tell the difference between a Decepticon and a service droid. I say we just leave and get on with our own mission."

"You can't be serious!" Powerglide said in shock,

"What about the humans?" Hound spoke up, "They may need help."

"Forget the humans!" Sentinel snapped angrily, "They're just a bunch of filthy organics! We got more important things to do than helping a bunch of filthy, disgusting, foul…" Sentinel was cut off as a blue fist made contact with his large chin, sending him off his feet and on to the ground.

"Prime!" Ironhide said, as the large mech in question rubbed some life back into his fist.

There were several gasps from both Autobots and humans in surprise as Prime walked over to Sentinel Prime and picked the blue bot up and lifted him up off the ground.

"You dare call yourself a prime?" Prime said, glaring into Sentinel's optics, "You dare wear the badge of the Autobots and then spit over everything that symbol stands? You are a disgrace to everything the Autobots stand for and to the name of the great mech that beared the same name as you in my world."

At first, Sentinel's optics widened in shock, but they quickly narrowed in anger as he glared back at Prime, "How dare you talk like that to me!" he spoke back, "I'm second in command of the Elite Guard, I'm in charge here!" the blue Autobot pushed himself away from Prime and turned to face the Autobots, "You're all to return to base now! Any bot who stays will be disobeying a direct order and will be charged with treason!"

For a brief moment, the Autobots looked at each other to see if anyone was going to move, before facing Sentinel, remaining rooted to the spot.

Sentinel's optics narrowed dangerously, "I gave you an order."

"And we're not obeying it." Bumblebee said,

"That's right," Bulkhead added, "Optimus said to help the humans and that's what we're going to do."

"And if you don't like it, you'll have to deal with all of us." Ironhide said.

"See that?" Prime said to Sentinel, "This is what it means to be a leader. People don't follow their orders because they're told to, but because they respect them. Something you'll never know."

Sentinel's fists clenched as he looked at the defiant Autobots, then turned to Prime and Optimus, "Don't think I'm going to let you two get away with this. Once I report this to Ultra Magnus, I'll have you busted down to protoform!" with that, the large chinned prime transformed then drove off, leaving to return back to Steel Haven.

Prime turned to face the gathered bots from two worlds and began to speak, "Autobots you have my thanks for staying."

"And mine as well." Optimus added. "Now let's stop those Decepticons"

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Lugnut!" Megatron called the purple behemoth, "What is the status of the new space bridge?"

"Oh glorious Megatron, the Constructicon has finished examining the materials and has begun constructing the parts we need to complete construction of the space bridge."

Megatron leaned back in his throne and thought to himself for a moment before looking over to the small cage nearby.

"Professor Sumdac, I trust that you will still be of use with the new space bridge."

Sumdac looked frightened for a moment before quickly nodding, "Y-yes, I've read plans that Soundwave and Long Haul provided, it should make completion of the space bridge much quicker."

Megatron smirked, "Excellent, soon we will use the space bridge to destroy the Autobots and claim Cybertron as ours!"

"A noble cause that I can agree on, but I don't believe you'll be able to do it."

Everyone spun round to the entrance of the throne room, to where the new voice came from, and looked in shock as, entering the room followed by Soundwave, was another Megatron.

Lugnut was the first to react, charging at the new Megatron, the Kaon Krusher prepared to strike with his Punch of Kill Everything and destroy the new arrival. The other Megatron was unimpressed, however, and hit Lugnut head on with his fusion cannon, sending the purple giant flying back. Megatron stood up, glaring at the new arrival.

The two Megatrons walked towards each other with a determined look in their optics till they stood face to face.

The other world Megatron smiled, "Let us talk."

**to be continued**


End file.
